Not My Fault
by FlameRP
Summary: Something horrific has happened and everyone's attempting to live with the upheaval caused by what happened
1. Court Date

"this jury finds the defendant not guilty by means of insanity"

She stood there, shock creeping in on her. _She wasn't guilty!! yes, they had said she was insane but one step at a time_."i... I'm not guilty?" _does that mean she's going to be free?!_ she couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful that she was finally going to be able to get on with her life

"No, you're not guilty, but you are going to be taken back to the hospital"

 _No..._ "No... I can't go back there"

"You don't have any choice" Hotah was clearly enjoying himself, the last time they had met had been unpleasant for him to say the least, not that she was likely to remember that. _Karma's a bitch, eh?_ He thought smugly

"you can't!!"

"calm your voice sir, or I'll have you removed from the courtroom"

"You can't do that to her!"

"Yes, I can, and in fact I'd be frowned upon if I didn't"

Fucker

"hold up there, you're telling me after all she has done for the world, you're just going to put her back in a straightjacket and toss her aside?"

"Her victim's family demand it"

"her victim's... Family? You... Do realise who her only living biological family member is, right?"

"i do"

"and one of the reasons why he was sent to jail, amongst other things?"

"i do"

"Then how can you justify this?"

"Because the defendant bloodbent her victim and caused her a great amount of health problems"

"you heard it from everyone here that she wasn't doing it maliciously!"

"yes, which is why she was found not guilty"

"I'm not going to let this go"

*

"it is alright, Mako"

Mako paused, "y... You recognise me?"

"Of course, I just don't know why I'm here or who I hurt to be here"

"you hurt a friend but as I'm trying to say to this knucklehead, you weren't in control, you were scared and vulnerable"

"I don't remember it! I wish I did, I wish I knew... Who you are"

 _Shit_. "everything is going to be fine, you're going to be fine, we'll all help you get better"

"i don't know you but I feel as if I should?"

"it's alright, don't worry, we will help you"

"the parties are excused, please take them back to their respective rooms" Hotah stood and turned his back on the court, walking through the door

*

"Come with us miss" a guard took her shackles in his hand and escorted her out of the courtroom, she could feel everyone's stares on the back of her head, especially the older man's

 _I wish I knew who he was_ she thought, thinking both of the judge and the man who had been glaring at her from the other side of the room but mainly of the latter, _and why he hates me so much_ she added as an afterthought

"hold up!"

"What now?" the guard let out a frustrated grumble and turned. He eyed the woman running up to him. "can I help you?"

"Kya"

"Can I help you, Kya?"

"yes. I believe I was given the rights to visitation in order to perform healing sessions" she handed over some paperwork that the guard scrutinised for a few seconds, noticing the official seal at the bottom, 'by order of Raiko, the President of the United Republic'

"Right you are, Kya" he nodded, "come this way please"

"Can you get her out of that straightjacket?"

"No. I may not be a master healer like you but even I know that you have as good access to her head as you'd need to heal her, we cannot take the straightjacket off else she might hurt someone else"

"fuck's sake" Kya snapped, "i am Master Kya, daughter of Avatar Aang and Master Katara, yanno, the greatest healer ever to live?" she glared at him, "you don't think I can handle a psychotic twenty year old?"

For some reason the woman in the straightjacket found those words incredibly hurtful. _Ouch_ she thought, _low blow_ then the voices came back and told her she was crazy and that she deserved to suffer, she knew it to be true, she just wished she knew why

*

The guard pondered for a few seconds, shoved the defenceless shackled girl into a room that she barely remembered even though she had spent about a week there so far and turned back to Kya, "on your own head be it... Maybe she'll bloodbend you and cause you brain damage too, but be warned; I'm not going to be held responsible for this if it goes wrong" he hurried off without a backward glance to go and find his superior to complain

"Fucker" Kya growled, she followed the girl into the room where she glowered for a few seconds, the younger girl was led on her front, unable to move or turn over due to the straightjacket and she was crying. "This wasn't my fault..." she sobbed, "none of this was my fault!!!!" she screamed when Kya turned her over, her eyes wide and filled with terror. "aaaaaaahhhh!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kya just sat down, pulled the younger girl into her lap and rocked her gently

"I know sweetie, I know. Hush now, hush, we'll put this right soon, I promise"

*

"Aunt Kya?"

"Yes, Ikki?"

"is she alright?"

"she's just very, very scared"

"Who can blame her?" Jinora sat down with the two women and gently began braiding the crying woman's hair which seemed to calm her. "works like a charm, every time" Jinora stated smugly

"how do you do that?" Ikki asked while Kya began healing the woman's head and Jinora continued braiding her hair

"I think it's something she knows from her past, even if she's not aware ofwhyit works" Jinora replied, she had a good idea as to why but she didn't know for certain. "aunt Kya, do you think she'll ever be alright again?" Jinora was aware that the object of her ministrations had fallen asleep

"I don't know, Jinora, but I assure you I won't ever give up on her"

"how is _she_?Nobody will let any of us visit her, either of them in fact"

"She's bad" Kya replied reluctantly, referring to the other person who was involved in the mess


	2. Hospital

"time to wake up and take your meds"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your doctor"

"what's a... Doctor?"

He sighed, ever since she had been attacked, she had been like this. Every day they had gone through a similar routine with similar questions and answers being given every time. While he was certain the memories were still in tact, the attack had rendered her unable to access them. "I'm going to take your blood pressure and pulse"

"what am I doing here"

"you were attacked" he didn't even see the point in using her name to get her attention, he knew it wouldn't work, he knew she didn't even know that. "one of your friends came along and left this for you though"

"what is it?"

"a photo album, it might help you regain some of your memories" _because the only two people who know exactly what happened that night have both lost their memories. On the one hand we've got an amnesiac victim who can't even remember her best friend's name and on the other we've got an amnesiac offender who her closest friends claim was having difficulty with her past and flashbacks and that she wouldn't have ever attacked this girl if she knew who she was so that indicated to them that she was in this supposed delusional state?_ the doctor resisted the urge to shake his head _what a mess_ he thought, _and us doctors are the ones expected to clean it up_

"oh. Thank you" she opened it to the first page and there was a picture of four people standing in front of a massive animal, "who are these people?"

"can't you remember them?"

"no" she paused and immediately began tracing her face, "this... This is me?"

"yes"

"but who am I?"

The doctor resisted the urge to facepalm. "you still don't remember?"

"no"

"oh well it's only been about six months"

"six months since what?"

"You were attacked"

"who attacked me?" she growled, "are they in jail?"

"In a manner of speaking"

*

"how is she?" an older woman walked up to them, to anyone other than the girl sitting in the bed, she would've been immediately recognisable as Chief Lin Beifong

"Chief! What are you doing here?"

"it should be obvious"

"excuse me, do I know you?"

"Yes, you do, you've just forgotten me"

"Oh. Right. Well according tohim" she pointed at the doctor, "I'm forgetting a lot at the moment"

"don't worry, we'll help you recover your memories, and prove your best friend's innocence at the same time"

"What best friend?"

Lin gently took her hand and put her finger over the face of another girl in the picture she was staring at, the second picture is the group which was of a group of girls standing and laughing, clearly they were enjoying life. "her"

The woman couldn't help but notice that both this person who was visiting her and herself were in this picture together. "She's my best friend? But I don't even know her name!"

"She doesn't know yours either" Lin whispered regretfully, _I wish I'd listened to them both now, I wish I'd insisted that knucklehead airbender had kept Kya closer to their rooms then we might not be in this mess. I didn't even know she could bloodbend but I guess I should've seen it coming since she mastered every other waterbending skill by the time she was something like eight_

"well we're screwed then. I'd like to see my best friend"

"you can't!" the doctor went red in the face when Lin held up her hand to shut him up

"She doesn't know you any more than you know her, but I suppose a face to face meeting may get some recognition"

"you can't bring that bloodbending monster in here!" the doctor barked

*

Suddenly the doctor realised just how tall and imposing Lin Beifong could be if she wanted to be, "you think you know the situation better than me?" she hissed, to the doctor it was as if tangible rage was seeping out of every single one of her pores and her words felt as if they were lashes from a whip. "you think you know what happened better than me?" she clenched her fist around the doctor's tie, "you think you know what they were both like before this happened? Before you met her? Before you met her best friend?" her voice had gone calm, but the doctor knew she was anything but calm.

He found himself shrinking, his shoulders rising up and he realised how much of a shell of his former proud self he had become when a tiny voice answered "no" squeakily

"good" Lin opened her hand to release the man's tie and he stumbled back a few steps, hit by her words more than anything else

"I'll leave you two alone" he squeaked

"good." Lin turned back to the girl in the bed, "you know to call me if anything changes? I'd quite like to be able to put this case behind me and get them reunited" the nurse nodded and left, "Mako and Bolin send their love as does everyone else" she had finally lowered her eyes to meet green

"Her as well?" the woman indicated one of the other girls in another picture where there were more people at some kind of event where there was a bald child, she didn't know if they were male or female with blue tattoos all over their body, a lot of other people dressed in similar clothes to the child, five people dressed in blue, one dressed in red and four dressed in greens, as well as a bloke in purple who, in the woman's own words 'stuck out like a sore thumb'. She indicated the one person which gave Lin a jolt of hopefulness, out of everyone in that picture she had pointed to that person

"not exactly, but I'm sure if she was able to she would have done so" Lin sighed, she placed her hand on top of the younger woman's, "I've got to get back to the station now, but I'm going to come back later alright?"

"alright" the woman replied sadly. Lin had noticed that she was no longer tracing her own face but the face of someone she couldn't even remember, Lin was proud of the fact that nothing got past her, not even the smallest gesture and she felt hopeful for the first time in six months


	3. Together Again

"Hey"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lin Beifong and I'm your friend"

"Lin... Beifong?" Lin took her hand and pointed to herself in the picture that she was looking at, a picture of Team Avatar, Kya, Lin and Tenzin all together and smiling in the South Pole during the Glacier Spirits Festival. "i feel I should know you"

"that's definitely progress" Lin smiled. "what else do you remember?"

"i don't know"

"Do you know your name?"

"no"

"What about this man's name?" Lin gestured and Mako entered with an awkward smile on his face

"no" she whispered

"what about this person?" Opal walked in with a huge smile on her face

"No" Opal's face dropped and she hung her head. "sorry"

"It's fine, you can't help it"

"how about this man?"

"no" the man bit back a sob but was led away again by another officer before he could say anything

"And how about this man?" Bolin walked in and smiled brightly, trying to give her any assistance he could

"No"

"alright, it's not your fault." Lin finally gestured and the final person was brought in, "how about this person"

"Uh... I feel I should know you, but I can't remember"

"i feel the same, but I don't remember you either"

"You've both been shown in the main the same people and out of all of them, you two recognise only each other, however vaguely"

"What does that mean?"

*

"WHAT IS SHE DOING NEAR MY..."

"Quiet, sir, or I'll have you additionally arrested on charges of breaching the peace" the officer with the man warned

"MONSTER!! MONSTER!!" he continued to bellow, trying to reach the target of his rage

"QUIET!!" Lin roared over the man's bellowing, he didn't take the hint so she flicked her wrist to make metal fly up and cover his mouth

"Oomph" he grunted, it was muffled by the metal that covered his mouth and Lin was glaring at him with enough barely concealed rage to make him stop trying to yell

"i know you are trying to care" she hissed, "but as far as I'm concerned you lost the right to have any say when you did what you did, and were found guilty of trying to do so. I don't know what that moron Hotah is playing at, but" she lowered her voice, "i assure you that I will find it out and put a stop to it"

"Mmmphhh" Lin held out her hand

"Pardon?" she whispered sweetly, too sweetly

"i said that monster is responsible for giving her" he gestured wildly at the woman in the bed, "brain damage" he paused and his eyes bulged in his rage, "that monster shouldn't be here, even if she is in platinum chains"

"I'm well aware of that, but it seems the best chance of them both recovering both their memories is to spend time together"

"No way! I'm going to talk to Hotah about that!"

"you really don't want her to get better do you?!" Mako had stalked closer to the older man and lightning crackled around his right hand. "she's your own daughter and you still believe that keeping her isolated from those who care is the best way" Mako spat on his shoes, "Sato, I believe I speak for most of the people here when I say you disgust us"

"Hear hear" Bolin nodded

"you are excused, Sato" Lin snarled, "Officer Song, take him away" she turned her back firmly on Sato and the officer dragged Sato from the room

"Who are you?" both women asked at the same time, they blushed then said "i don't know" again at the same time

*

"ahem ahem"

"uh... What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were playing at, Chief Beifong"

"You have no jurisdiction over this, Hotah. yes, you remanded..."

"An offender"

"Her name is Korra, you blundering fool" Lin snapped, "you remanded her in the custody of the hospital but also under Kya's guidance, she has the right to arrange healing sessions and this is one such session"

"she's a bloodbender" Hotah indicated the restrained girl

"so is Katara, you gonna drag her off to jail too?" Lin deadpanned. "didn't think so, a spineless fool like you wouldn't have the backbone even if she did use her ability"

Hotah puffed his chest up, "i hope you realise I could assign a different officer to work this case?"

"an officer who reports to me. Only an order from the President will change that" she glared at the man. "listen well, Hotah, I don't know what you've got against Korra, but I will find it out and it'll make you unsuitable to preside over this case. I suggest you stand down before you humiliate yourself"

"And I suggest you keep your personal feelings away from this case, we all know you and the offender get on reasonably well" he retaliated, "or you'll get yourself into a whole heap of trouble"

"Threatening an officer?" There was a growl from the other side of the room, what Hotah had thought to be a pile of linen growled and moved. He went white with fear when Naga stretched and noticed him. He pulled out a water whip without thinking "and threatened animal cruelty" Naga just growled at him

"That thing nearly had my head off!"

"well if you're stupid enough to piss a polar bear dog off, then you should expect to be eaten, especially as a Water Tribe citizen"

"whatever" Hotah eyed Naga cautiously before a cough brought him back to his senses, Raiko had heard the entire thing

"it seems I owe you an apology, Chief Beifong" he eyed Hotah angrily, "you told me you had never met the avatar before, I'm firing you here and now before you can do any more harm"

"B... But..."

"Detective Mako?"

"Yes, Chief?"

"Take Hotah into custody. Place him under arrest for Perverting the course of justice, judicial corruption, threatening an officer, conspiracy to commit fraud and threatening animal abuse"

"Yes, Chief!" Mako grinned gleefully, "serves you right" he growled, "fucker" he had breathed the last word into Hotah's ear, such language was unbecoming of a person in his occupation, especially when in front of a world leader

*

Once Hotah had been taken away, Raiko turned back to Lin, "I apologise, Chief Beifong, you're free to do whatever you have to to help these two girls, I must admit that whole thing with Hotah makes me believe you probably are right" he paused, "that she really did have something happen which meant she wasn't in control when it happened, I've never seen Korra hurt anyone maliciously and I don't believe her capable of doing so then, or now"

"thank you Mr President"

"Just one more problem, how are you going to deal with Hiroshi Sato? He is her last living relative and the law recognises his right to take care of his daughter if she ever is unable to care for herself"

"don't worry, I have an idea"

"very well"

*

"girls" Lin sat down between the two women, I would like you to spend some time together" they looked nervously at Lin, "don't worry, I'll be here all the time"

"Alright"

"why not"

"your name is Asami, and yours is Korra. Asami meet Korra, Korra meet Asami"

"Hi" Korra felt her breath hitch but she wasn't sure why

"hey" Asami blushed bright red, but she had no idea why either, she was pretty sure this was the girl from the photographs that she had cherished in the short time she had had the album. Sure enough when she looked at the photo, the dark skinned girl in front of her looked almost exactly the same as the girl in her photographs. Her hair was longer than in the photographs but unmistakably the same person. She pulled on Korra's sleeve, "Korra... Korra..." she was rewarded by Korra's blue eyes looking directly into her green ones, "look" she whispered and showed the other woman the photos Mako had selected for her


	4. Difficult Feelings & Awkward Discussions

Hotah struggled all the way back to the police station where Mako threw him against the wall. "Unalaq isn't here to protect you this time, scumbag. You're going to regret the day that you first had the idea to try to get avatar Korra locked away!"

"This isn't over"

"oh?"

"No, I will get out. I am a judge after all, I know all the loopholes"

"jump through this loophole" Mako growled, the next thing Hotah knew he was on the floor and it was extremely painful to breathe. He screamed but even that caused him agony

"What happened?!" three officers ran in

"He attempted to waterbend at me" Mako growled. Two of the officers turned to him and lifted him in the air by his handcuffs while a third checked Mako over for injuries. "Beifong wants him locked away where nobody will ever see his face again"

"of course, detective"

"Soften him up a little for the guards too, he attempted to attack me after all"

"very well"

Hotah was in too much pain from the burn on his chest to work out what was being said but he found himself tied to the wall by his ankles and wrists. He felt a number of blows land, then he passed out

*

"Mako"

"Chief"

"is he secure?"

"Yes, he did attempt to attack me though"

Lin's eyebrow rose, "really?" she was attempting to keep a straight face, "did you knock him on his ass?"

"of course" Mako nodded, "i told the two officers with him to 'soften him up' too"

"that's a shame"

Mako looked panicked, "did I do something wrong?"

"i just wanted to give that order is all" Lin sighed, "guess I don't get to have the pleasure of interrogating all the dickheads who come into the station now" _or the chance to beat up those who want to hurt my Korra and Asami_ Lin had grown quite protective of the two young women

"How are they"

"still on very shaky ground, they barely remember each others' names"

"what about the Hiroshi situation?"

"it's going to be resolved soon, I have a plan"

*

*

"Korra?"

"Mmm, Asami?"

"I'm sorry"

"why?"

"i really feel as if I should know you well, like really well"

"Asami, it's otay" Korra sat next the girl she had only just met. She wouldn't normally sit on someone else's bed but it just feltrightto do so. "we'll regain our memories, together, then I'll be here to help you... Wait, are you pregnant, Asami?"

"So I'm told"

"Congratulations, who's the father?"

"i haven't a clue"

"Oh yeah... Amnesia" Korra had a few flashes of a passion filled night, she noticed Asami was staring at her, "what?"

"You're blushing, Korra"

"sorry, inappropriate gutter thoughts"

"I want to know" Korra couldn't help but notice Asami's face was also tinted a shade of pink

"well then, I was... Recalling, I guess, a fiery passion filled evening over a dinner table where me and another girl... Made love"

"describe the dinner table?"

"It was at least ten feet long and in an even bigger room that was easily twice the length of the table, the tabletop had the finest silver cutlery on it as well as the finest glassware and bone China. Why?"

"i recognise that description, very vaguely. Was there a huge picture of a family on one wall and the rest of the wall painted red?"

"Yes"

"Oh my" they both gasped together

"In my image the top of the table was soaked and all the cutlery and stuff down one end was shoved to one side" Asami whispered quickly. "that woman, Chief Beifong, was also there right at the end after whoever was making love had... Finished"

"uh..." Korra was blushing bright red

"what, Korra?"

"That sounds similar to my image"

"What the room, the unexpected visitor or the state of the table?"

"all of the above"

"What does that mean?"

"the two people making love... Were us"

*

Asami and Korra just stared at each other for a few minutes that stretched into an hour before they spoke again, "i don't remember it" Asami whispered sadly

"Neither do I, not really" Korra replied, also sadly

Asami snuggled down into her bed, "join me"

Korra didn't move, "are you sure?"

"I can't sleep well unless I'm hugging someone"

"very well"

"and I'm sure if you interpreted that image correctly, we have hugged before"

"I did" Korra was unsure why she was so certain of this fact, but she was certain nonetheless. She was rewarded for her perseverance by a few new images, one was of the women who was lying by her side and that made it only more certain. _This is the person I've been missin_ _g_. _I love this girl I hardly recognise.._.Either way, Korra joined Asami under the covers and fell asleep quicker than what she was used to. _I missed this_ she found herself pondering everything and realised with even more certainty that Asami was the woman she not only fell in love with, but shared her life with. _Wow_


	5. Memories

Korra shot back in shock, she had woken to someone's breathing on her neck which was the last thing she had expected. She squawked, falling off the bed and on to the solid, cold hospital floor where she bashed her head. Suddenly images rushed through her mind of a very similar incident which she hadn't been able to remember before, she shivered at what those memories meant. A few seconds after she had fallen, a green pair of eyes popped into view from above but even though Korra was looking right at them, she didn't see them. "Korra?"

"Shit... Shit... Shit... Shit..." Korra backed away way from the bed quickly, she managed to get to her hands and knees and was attempting to crawl away when a warm hand touched her shoulder gently

"Korra... Come back to bed, it can't be much past six"

"you're a ghost... You're a ghost... You can't be real... Ffffffffuck, I'm being haunted!" Korra pulled herself upright and sprinted out of the ward while screaming

"Korra...?" Asami was totally baffled by the strange turn of events.

"what in the name of?" a confused nurse ran in, "Mrs Sato, Mrs Sato are you and Mrs Sato alright?!"

"Who's Mrs Sato?"

"you are, you're Asami Sato. And your wife is too"

"my... Wife?"

"Korra Sato"

"What... What?! Why the fuck can't I remember that!?" she pulled out the IV line in her arm and sprinted off after the dark skinned girl that had run off

*

"hello? Is that Miss Beifong?" The nurse tapped his foot nervously, "ah Miss Beifong, uh it's Nurse Gunn from Republic City General..." he held the phone away from his ear as a loud voice echoed down the phone and disturbed another nearby nurse who was taking a nap, "please, let me finish. Yes, the Missus Satos are fine, they're up and running actually"

" **WHAT?!?!** " the woman on the end of the phone's tirade of curses and insults didn't stop for a full minute but once they had subsided the nurse gulped

"I need your help"

"we'll be right there" another voice declared smoothly, "come on Linny, let's get dressed"

"Alright Kya" the phone was hung up and both nurses sighed a sigh of relief. Neither of them had ever heard quite so many curses and insults being uttered in such a short period of time

"Let's go looking for our escapee patients, and we might have to move them to the locked ward off this is gonna be a regular occurrence"

The other nurse merely nodded and grabbed his torch, he hadn't been able to spend as long as he had wanted napping and that tended to make him grumpy

*

"Korra?" Asami was wandering the hospital aimlessly. A headache was slowly building in her head from the walking but Asami didn't dare take a breather, somehow she knew Korra was in mortal danger, from herself. _I have to find Korra... I have to find her._ "Korra?" she called again. There was a crash and a yelp from further down the hallway which had interrupted a stream of whispered apologies that Asami would've missed, Asami took off at a run but by the time she got there, there was nobody there except for a small puddle of blood and a few drops of red that indicated the person's general direction. Her head was throbbing uncomfortably but she pushed on, not caring if she was doing damage to herself by doing so. Asami heard another crunch and a pained gasp, she sprinted forward and nearly ended up on her backside when her foot landed in another puddle of blood. "crap" Asami hissed, shaking the blood off of her bare foot. "Korra! Korra please come back" Asami called out loudly, she was forced to begin to slow her movements because her head was throbbing more and more but she kept pushing herself until she saw a hand, _finally_ She dropped to her knees and found Korra slumped in a heap, her head covered in blood. "shit! Fuck fuck shit fuck!" Asami grabbed Korra's hand and shook it weakly. "Korra... Korra... Korra..." she began to feel memories stir deep within her mind but forced them aside with a gutteral growl. She didn't care if he entire memory was trying to start to come back, all she cared about was the dark skinned girl in front of her. "Korra... Please... Don't go" Asami felt a spike of pain tear through her head and she remembered looking at herself in a mirror, she didn't look at all like the current reflection she could see in a nearby mirror, she looked like Korra did. Her head, neck and face was black and blue like Korra's was. She remembered the pain she felt before she fell unconscious, she didn't recall waking up. She remembered the smell, the smell of her own blood. She remembered Korra's pleading once she had realised what had happened. "fuck" she groaned, the pain nearly laying her out. "go... Away!" Asami growled, forcing the memories to the side once again. "Korra... I remember what you did... I remember you weren't in your right mind... I remember your pleading... I remember how much I love you... I love you." Asami bent down and kissed Korra's cheek, she then pushed herself up and screamed at the top of her voice, one word, "HELP!!!" Asami alternated between kissing Korra and telling her she forgave her and screaming for help. Even though her vision and hearing had already faded nearly completely, she kept pushing herself to continue soothing Korra and screaming for help

"Korra!" a voice called

"Asami!!" another voice called, Asami didn't recognise either of the female voices but the voice that called her name was the last thing she heard, once she knew they had been found, Asami involuntarily relaxed a little bit and as a result the darkness took her


End file.
